


purpose.

by dearpaixao



Series: [thirty themes challenge] [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: ❝how long did you think i'd continue oblivious to your business, connor? i'm not that stupid.❞━━━━━━soundtrack❝vague indication❞ (black butler: book of murder)





	purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> assassin's creed (c) ubisoft

‘You’re leaving?’

Connor turned his head to the woman standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed, her eyes almost empty except for the fire burning within them. Her mouth was in a straight line. He adjusted his clothes before putting his bow around his shoulder, ‘Yes. I have to leave for New York.’

She took a step forward, placing her hand on the doorknob, shifting part of her weight onto it, ‘Will you be getting something for the homestead? Sell your hunting goods?’

‘No,’ he said. He walked up to her and stared into her eyes, ‘Do you need me to get something for you?’

She did not reply, but narrowed her eyes. She took a step back and continued staring at him as his confusion grew. [Name] turned her back back to him and went downstairs. He quickly followed.

The man frowned, ‘Is something the matter?’

‘I. . . I’m simply curious,’ she humorlessly chuckled, standing in the kitchen, her arms around her as if she was embracing and comforting herself. The sight only made him more confused and even worried.

He looked around before sighing, ‘I have to leave, then. I will return tomorrow, if I can. If not, perhaps on Thursday.’ She continued to stare out the window, and the woman suddenly turned around, her [Eye Color] gaze intense.

‘Why today? The weather seems to be getting worse,’ she started. ‘What if you don't make it safely?’

‘I  _ need _ to go today,’ he crossed his arms, eyes narrowed and showing pure determination, but his tone still soft. Despite everything, he still seemed to be gentle with her.

‘I don't think it's a good idea.’

‘Regardless of what you think,’ he mumbled, ‘I have business that needs to be taken care of today.’

‘Well, I'm  _ sorry  _ if I worry about your safety!’ She snapped, walking towards him. She took a deep breath to calm down, ‘I’m. . .’  _ Don’t. Don’t you say it. _

‘I’m your. . . friend, Connor. I need—I want you to be careful.’

He stayed silent, staring down at her before walking away. She quickly ran to stand in front of the door, ‘You're still wounded.’

‘My wounds have been taken care of,’ he spoke after a small pause. It was possible that she had found out, since she often took care of the laundry; maybe, she saw the white cloth covered in blood and noticed how he would hiss in pain here and there.

‘Still—’ And that was the last straw.

‘ _ [Name] _ ,’ Connor growled, ‘ _ Enough _ . Step aside and let me pass.’

‘Or what? Will you kill me, too?!’

His eyes widened for a brief moment, and she took a sharp breath, realizing what she had said. However, she quickly recovered and continued, ‘How long do you think I'd continue oblivious to your  _ business _ , Connor? I'm not  _ that _ stupid.’

_ Shut up. _

He clenched his fists by his side, his patience long lost.

‘Why would you carry those weapons? Just for hunting? No, we both know that you wouldn’t need those guns and those swords to do it. Why would you arrive at the homestead with wounds and bloodied knuckles?’

_ If you know what he can do, then why are you—  _

He stepped forward and she quickly took one back, gasping. Her eyes were wide in anticipation and fear.

He narrowed his eyes, ‘My business is none of your concern. I am doing what is right, for the sake of humanity and my people.’ Connor walked forward once more and she quickly stood against the wall, trying to make some distance between them in the small hallway.

He stepped around her, opening the door. Just like the wind blowing outside, his eyes were cold, ‘No one, no Templar nor  _ you _ , will stand in my way.’

The door snapped close.


End file.
